Story
by Serenity a.k.a. Serena
Summary: If it's not good.... Just tell me... I done this about 4 years ago, I know it stinks... But, hey! Well r&r, if you don't mind... I don't care if you flame me or not, you'll just get nothin' out of it back your way...


**_STORY_**

Gohan was sitting outside when some one taped him on the shoulder, just then Ken sat down beside him. They were watching the sun go down together. It was like as if the sun was blasted down from the sky all of a sudden. Then Gohan saw a figer fltin' in the sky like if it owns it now. But, it didn't onw it now, not ever. Just then he saw who it was. it was Freeza. 'What is Freeza doin' here? Hey, how did he come back to life?' Thought Gohan.

That was a mistory. How ever did he come back to life? Was he the devil or some thin'. Just the Gohan went to stand up when he flet ahand go to his shoulders. It was Videl. She was there to wish him LUCK. Just then Goku arived to help Gohan to defeat Freeza. But Freeza was undefeatable, even for Goku, and Gohan.  
  
They will never give up. Even if they had to sackrafise there own life just to save the world. So they began with blastes. That too wasn't enuf to save their home planet. They will never give up. They weren't quiters. Just then they heard some music playin'. It was SERENITY singin'.

"That was Serenity, the famise 16 year old girl. Here's another song from her. Her real name is Courtney Boyd. Name of song is: I'll be there for youuuuu." Said The Anouncer

**_- To Be Continued -  
_**

"That's my girl." Said Gohan "You mean she was your girlfriend then?" Ask Videl hopin' that he would say no. "Yes, she was my girlfrined, and still is." Said Gohan with a weak smile. Then Videl got mad at him, and went runnin' off with tears runnin' down her cheecks. Just then Gohan was cofused. He didn't know what to do.

Just then Goku put a hand on his shoulder, and Said "Videl loves you. Why can't you see it in he eyes Son? I can. She just wants to have a chance to go out with you Gohan. So please give her a chance Son.""That's all I'm askin' of you Son." Then he was gone. Leavin' his Son to think about it. Then Courtney came up to him, and Said "Do what your father said. Give Videl a chance." Then she was walkin' away. "Wait" Said Gohan But she didn't stop. "So! You were never my girlfriend?! Just my friend?!" Yelled Gohan "No, yes."

"Why you lie to Videl, Gohan?" Said Courtney after she stoped. "I'd reather have you promise me nver ever lie to me Courtney." Said Gohan. Then he went to say some thing else. "I didn't mean to. I just thought you said you were my girlfriend Courtney. I thought we had a very good relation ship." Then he was gone.

Courtney was stunned. She didn't know what to say or do. She just looked stunned. Gohan was right for once. She, Too! Thought they had a good relation ship as well. But she also thought that Videl, and Gohan had a better one then they did. That left her with one thing to do. Was to break up with him. She just wants what best for them. For once she was right.

Just then Gohan saw Videl sittin' on a binch inthe park. So he went over, and sat down. As he did this. She got up, and started to walk away. When she felt a hand on her shoulder.Then he turned her to face him. For once in his life he felt like he belonged with her.  
  
He then started to talk to her. "Videl, I didn't know that you loved me. I'm sorry that I lied to you. Please forgive me." Then he was leavin'. Just then she was feelin' clueless. She just didn't know what to say. She was feelin' kinda speachless. Just then he brought a bumb box, and some CD's, Too! One was Courtney's latest CD. Then he turned on the bumb box and put in the CD.  
  
Then he put in the next CD. Salir Moon CD.  
  
Then they went to sit down on the binch, and went to talk to each other. "Videl I didn't know that you loved me. I'm sorry." Said Gohan with a kiss. Then he put in one of Courtney's CD's. Then he started to talk once more. "Videl, I miss you bein' mean to me. I just want every thing tobe back the way it was." Then he poused for 5 min Then started to talk again. "But, theres nothin' else left for me to say."

Then he got up and gathered up all his stuff, and put then back into there dino caps once more. Then started to walk away with them in his hand as he was gettin' ready to put them in his pocket, he felt a hand go on his shoulder, and a peek on his cheeck. (Videl gave him a kiss on the cheeck. Now on with the story.) He then droped them into his pocket, and went to turn around to see Videl.  
  
Then he put his hand on his cheeck were she kissed he then he moved his hand over to her cheeck, and kissed her on the lips. Then he went to walk away from her, but was stoped once more. "Gohan, I love you. I don't want any thing to change. I just want every thing to stay the same, and to never change. I want you to be my boyfrined." Then she paused.

Just then Gohan was cofused. Then she started to talk once more. "I love you the way you are. If you can't exsepete that then you got more to learn about me.You got a nother thin' comin', Gohan. I love you for who you are, and not for what other people want you to be." Then she was gone. "Wait Videl." Said Gohan  
  
She then stoped. "Why do you want me to wait, Gohan?" Ask Videl "I... I... I love you, Videl." Said Gohan "Do you want to go out with me Videl?" Ask Gohan hopin' for the answer to be yes. "Yes, yes I would Gohan." They were now goin' out. He then kissed her once more. This time it was a long one, Too!

**_THE END_**


End file.
